1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus which generates image data by processing print job data in a page description language (PDL) format.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-37539 discloses that in a print apparatus that receives print job data described in a general PDL such as PostScript, an image processing apparatus executes preflight processing on the print job data.
The preflight processing is processing of checking whether there is an error in the syntax of the print job data. The preflight processing checks whether the print apparatus can execute the printing without any trouble. After the preflight processing, the image processing apparatus performs processing of developing the print job data into image data. Thereafter, the print apparatus performs printing based on the image data.